Fawn y la Bestia
by where dreams are met
Summary: ¿Que tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por la persona que amas? Al entrar a un valle prohibido, Fawn conoce a Aaron una bestia que resulta ser un Sparrowman. Para que Aaron vuelva a la normalidad tiene que conseguir tres cosas con ayuda de Fawn. Mientras tanto, Terence y Tinkerbell van al valle a buscar a Fawn y puede que Terence se encuentre con alguien que perdió hace tiempo.
1. El derrumbe

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney. **_

**Llevo bastantes meses pensando esta historia. Simplemente se me dio por hacer un fic sobre un hada de Disney. La verdad es que no sé qué tal será, espero que a ustedes les gustes. En fin, saludos. **

**El derrumbe**

Fawn y Buck fueron a la aldea de las hadas artesanas para buscar una carreta. Tinkerbell les dijo que aguadaran unos minutos. Mientras esperaban Rumble, un sparrowman de las tormentas, se acercó a Fawn para intentar conquistarla.

Rumble: ¿Qué tal? Mi bella dama.

Fawn: ¿Se te perdió algo?- levanto una ceja.

Rumble: Jaja eres muy graciosa- le paso el brazo por el cuello- que te parece si salimos esta noche nena.

Fawn: Rumble, la única manera de que yo salga contigo- le aparto el brazo- es estando loca. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Rumble: Jaja me encanta cuando te haces la difícil - la tomo de los hombros.

Fawn: Ya suéltame- lo empujo para delante.

Rumble se va para atrás chocándose con unos baldes de pintura. Las hadas se empezaron a reír del aspecto del hada del rayo, Su uniforme azul con blanco ahora era una combinación de rosado amarillo, violeta y blanco. Él se marchó furioso. No iba a darse por vencido, Fawn seria suya de alguna forma u otras.

El hada de los animales se fue para otro lado, odiaba que Rumble la molestara constantemente. Buck le dijo a Booble que luego recogerían la carreta y siguió a Fawn hasta el bosque. La encontró apoyada en la rama de un árbol. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

Buck: Eii vamos arriba esos ánimos. Ahora eres la heroína de muchas hadas y sparrowman que odian a Rumble, incluyéndome.

Fawn miro para otro lado tratando de ignorarlo pero Buck le coloco su mano en el hombro.

Buck: No me ignores, soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contar con migo.

Fawn: Es Rumble- suspiro- ya estoy cansada. No me deja hacer mi trabajo, a veces me avergüenza en frente de todos, entra a mi casa sin permiso y ni siquiera me deja dos minutos en paz.

Buck: Lo acabas de avergonzar en frente de todos. Lo más probable es que ya no te moleste.

Fawn: No estoy segura de eso.

Buck: Jaja vamos- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda- la próxima vez dale un golpe en donde más le duela y veras que con eso se le encenderá alguna neurona.

Fawn: Jaja lo intentare aunque no creo que tenga neuronas . Lamento haberme ido, aun no tenemos la carreta,

Buck: Booble me dijo que me la llevara luego así que no te preocupes ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a recoger algunas ramas para los nidos de las aves y luego regresamos?

Fawn: Mmm de acuerdo.

Los dos bajaron al suelo a recoger unas ramas. Mientras hacían esto, Fawn sintió que alguien hablaba.

Fawn: ¿Dijiste algo?

Buck: No ¿Por qué?

Fawn: ¿Pero no escuchaste a alguien?

Buck negó con la cabeza. Fawn volvió a lo suyo pero luego volvió a escuchar esa voz "_aquí estoy"_,

Fawn: Ahí está otra vez. Es como un murmuro y me está empezando a causar escalofríos.

Buck: No escucho nada- miro de un lado a otro- solo estamos tu y yo, no hay nadie más aquí ¿No estarás bromeando verdad? Si es así deja de hacerlo me estás asustando.

Fawn: No estoy bromeando- se puso seria- hay alguien aquí.

Dejo las cosas en el suelo y voló hacia dónde provenía la voz. Buck le dijo que regresara pero esta no escucho. La siguió hasta una cuaba enorme. Fawn se quedó observándola, miro más adentro para saber si había alguien pero estaba muy oscuro.

Buck: Oye mejor vámonos no creo que haya nadie aquí.

Fawn: Hay alguien aquí estoy segura- intento caminar a dentro de la cueva pero Bock la agarró del brazo.

Buck: Aunque haya alguien aquí, no podemos entrar. Mira ahí arriba.

Fawn levanto la cabeza. En la pared de la entrada estaba dibujada la cara de un fauno. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería su amigo. Era la entrada al valle prohibido. Por lo que había escuchado, ese lugar era un mundo diferente al que conocían, normalmente las hadas que entraban no salían.

Fawn: Aguarda un minuto, no me alejare mucho lo prometo- adentro más a la caverna- ¡Holaaa! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta regreso a donde estaba la entrada. Antes de llegar se sintió un temblor en dentro de la caverna dejándola paralizada. Intento correr hasta donde estaba su compañero pero justo cayeron unas piedras que taparon toda la entrada dejándola atrapada.

Buck se desesperó. Voló de arriba abajo para intentar entrara a la cueva pero no había forma. El polvo que había a causa del derrumbe no le permitía ver nada

Bock: Fawn si me escuchas, no te preocupes iré a traer ayuda.

Voló de regreso a Pixie Hollow para buscar ayuda antes de algo malo le pasara a Fawn.

**Este sería el primer capítulo, espero algún comentario. **

**Muchos saludos. **


	2. Necesitamos ayuda

_**Ninguno de los personajes de Tinkerbell me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney**_

**Necesitamos ayuda**

Tinkerbell y sus compañeras, junto con Clank y Booble, corrieron desesperadas al hospital a ver a su amiga Beck. Se enteraron de había tenido un accidente con un animal y estaba muy grave. Un hada sanadora les dijo que, por el momento, no podían entrar a verla a la habitación ya que estaban trabajando con ella. Se quedaron esperando unos veinte minutos hasta que la misma hada sanadora regreso.

Tinkerbell: ¿Cómo está?- pregunto desesperada.

Sanadora: Bueno chicas les voy a ser sincera, está muy grave. Verán, no solo tiene muchas heridas, sino que también perdió mucha sangre. Necesita una donación.

Silvermist: ¿Qué tipo de donante necesita?

Sanadora: Tiene que ser otra hada del talento animal que coincida con la sangre de Beck. Según mis registros la única que puede donarle es Fawn.

Todas se miraron. Fawn no estaba con ellas, tampoco sabían a donde se había metido. Desde el incidente que tuvo con Rumble ninguno la había vuelto a ver.

Rosetta: Tenemos que ir a buscarla- dirigió su mirada al hada sanadora- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Beck?

Sanadora: Puedo mantenerla estable unas dos semanas. Si en ese tiempo no recibe la donación me temo que no sobrevivirá.

En parte, esa noticia dejo un poco más tranquilas a las hadas y a los dos sparrowman pero tenían que encontrar a Fawn de inmediato. Se fueron del Hospital y volaron hacia donde estaban las hadas del talento animal. Preguntaron si no habían visto a Fawn pero nadie lo sabía. Iridessa noto que Buck venía a lo lejos y se acercó, junto con los demás, a él.

Iridessa: ¿Has visto a Fawn?

Buck tardo en contestar, estaba agitado por haber volado tan rápido.

Buck: ¡Esta atrapada en una cueva!- dijo de golpe.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Ahora no solo Beck corría peligro sino también Fawn.

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué sucedió?

Buck les conto lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

Tinkerbell: Bueno no perdamos tiempo, vayamos a ayudarla.

Buck: Hay algo más chicos, la cueva donde se quedó atrapada es la entrada al valle prohibido. Y conociendo lo terca que es Fawn seguro fue hasta el valle, si no sale ahí ahora quizá en unos días ya no la volvamos a ver.

Clank y Booble: ¡¿Qué?!

Las otras hadas solo se taparon la boca.

Iridessa: ¡Fawn está perdida!- empezó revolotear por todos lados- quizá tuvo la mala suerte de que le cayera una roca o quizás criaturas extrañas la secuestraron y van a preparar una especie de ritual para comérsela o…

Tink, Silv, Vidia y Ross: ¡IRIDESSA!- gritaron.

Iridessa: Perdón- se avergonzó.

Clank: Eii Booble- le susurró al oído- ahí es donde desapareció el hermano de Terence.

Tinkerbell: ¡¿Qué?!- había escuchado ese comentario y se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos artesanos- ¿Cómo que el hermano de Terence?- miro a sus amigas- ¿Ustedes sabían eso?

Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia e Iridessa negaron con la cabeza. Booble le pego una patada al trasero de Clank.

Booble: Tonto, se supone que no podemos hablar de eso.

Clank: Perdón- dijo con tono tímido.

Tinkerbell: No traten de evadir el tema ahora. Díganme que es lo que saben.

Los dos dudaron un minuto pero luego se dignaron a hablar.

Booble: Bueno no eres la única con un hermano, Terence también tenía uno.

Clank: Se llamaba Aaron. Los dos eran iguales.

Booble: Sii, salvo por el talento, el color del cabello y el de los ojos. Aaron era un artesano igual que nosotros mientras que Terence es un hada de polvo.

Clank: Aaron era amable y simpático con todos, siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar y, además, era uno de los mejore artesanos…igual que tú.

Booble: Era el artesano favorito de Hada Mary y al mismo tiempo era su dolor de cabeza. Veras, Aaron tenía un pequeño defecto…era muy curioso.

Vidia: Tienen razón Tink, es igual a ti- interrumpió.

Las demás hadas la callaron.

Booble: Como decía, era muy curioso. Siempre iba a lugares donde no podía o hacia cosas que no debía, todo por curiosidad. Hada Mary se cansaba de retarlo cuando desobedecía las órdenes.

Clank: Le dijeron que no entrara al valle prohibido- negó con la cabeza- y no escucho. Después de que de que fue a ese lugar nadie lo volvió a ver. Fin de la historia.

Tinkerbell: Pero… ¿Por qué no pueden hablar de eso?- bajo la cabeza- ¿Por qué Terence jamás me lo dijo?

Booble: No te lo tomes a mal Tink…

Silvermist: Eso es verdad- coloco su mano en el hombro de la artesana- para Terence no debe ser fácil hablar de ello.

Tinkerbell reflexiono unos minutos. Quizá Silv tenía razón, para Terence no debía ser fácil hablar de su hermano. Además, si algo parecido le ocurriera a Periwinkle, quizás ella actuaria de la misma manera.

Tinkerbell: Tienen razón… es solo que no me imagine que Terence tuviera un hermano.

Buck: Oigan, lamento si los interrumpo…pero si no hacemos algo ahora, Fawn puede sufrir el mismo destino.

Vidia: Bueno ¿Qué hacemos?

Rosetta: Vayamos con la Reina Clarión.

Booble: No sería buena idea. A la Reina no le gusta ese valle y no creo que quiera a arriesgar la vida de otras hadas.

Rosetta: ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?

Tinkerbell: ¡Yo iré a buscarla!

Se sorprendieron. Jamás esperaron esa reacción por parte de Tink.

Silvermist: Pero no puedes ir sola.

Tinkerbell: Chicas por el momento iré sola, ustedes tienen que quedarse en caso de que algo malo pase. Pero no se preocupen, traeré a Fawn con migo y nada malo nos pasara ¿De acuerdo?

Silvermsit, Vidia, Iridessa y Rosetta: De acuerdo

Tinkerbell: Clank, Booble, me cubrirán en el taller.

Clank y Booble: Como tú ordenes Bellabell.

Tinkerbell: Buck, Tienes que cubrir a Fawn en su trabajo.

Buck: Muy bien, lo are.

Silvermist: ¿Iras ahora?

Tinkerbell: Lamentablemente no, se está haciendo muy tarde. Iré a mi casa a preparar algunas cosas que necesitare para estar allí y partiré mañana temprano.

Iridessa: Okey, ten mucho cuidado.

Vidia: En lo posible trata de no hacer alguna tontería.

Tinkerbell la miro con mala cara pero no dijo nada. Se despidió de sus amigas y fue hasta su casa a preparar todo. No estaba segura de lo que iba a encontrarse pero no poda abandonar a Fawn y tampoco podía dejar a Beck de lado.

**Más adelante voy a explicar cómo fue accidente de Beck por ahora lo voy a dejar así. **


	3. La Bestia

**_Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Nanu:**_Gracias por tu comentario =) _

** La Bestia**

Fawn intento mover las rocas que tapan la entrada pero era imposible. No tenía otra opción, iba a tener que ir hasta el final de la caverna para encontrar una salida. En la mitad del camino ya no podía volar, no sabía porque, aun le quedaba bastante polvillo pero eso no era lo que la ataba al piso. Sin más remedio, fue caminando hasta que vio una luz al final de la cueva. Corrió hasta la salida y se encandila debido a la luz del sol. Abrió los ojos quedándose impresionada con lo que estaba viendo.

Siempre pensó que "el famoso valle prohibido" era un lugar siniestro y oscuro. Pero eso que veía era totalmente diferente, aunque era extraño. Había hongos del tamaño de árboles, el cielo era azul con nubes blancas pero, además, tenía como espirarles de color rosado. Camino hasta unos cinco km para ver si encontraba algo o alguien que la ayudara a regresar a Pixie Hollow. De repente se escuchó el chillido de unos halcones. Fawn mira de un lado al otro para saber dónde estaban esas criaturas. Sin darse cuenta algo la toma de las alas. Efectivamente eran dos halcones, pero no eran normales. Eran unos centímetros más grandes, y el cuerpo era como el de un humano, solo que en vez de manos y pies eran garras.

Fawn le dio un golpe en el estómago al halcón que la tenia de las alas. Corrió hasta que quedó atrapada entre unas enromes montañas, no había forma de subirlas. Las dos aves se acercaron a ella con miradas amenazadoras. Fawn se tapó los ojos con las manos. Era su fin, no quería ver eso. Uno de los halcones levanto su garra para lastimar al hada pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo algo lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo empujo contra el piso. Fawn saco las manos de sus ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. Una especie de lobo con pantalones azules y remera blanca parado en dos patas estaba delante de ella protegiéndola. Los dos halcones atacaron a la bestia al mismo tiempo. La mordieron y la rasguñaron. La bestia le pego en la cara a uno y al otro lo golpeo contra la montaña varias veces. Lanzo un gruñido de furia provocando que las dos aves se marcharan asustadas.

La extraña criatura se sentó en el piso agitado. Miro su mano, tenía un rasguño enorme. Se tocó la herida apenas con el dedo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor. Fawn se sentó en frente de la bestia.

Fawn: Espera, no hagas eso- saco una venda de su bolsillo y envolvió la herida con ella- así está mejor.

La bestia se levantó para continuar su camino. Fawn sentía curiosidad por ella, así que la siguió.

Fawn: Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, me llamo Fawn. Soy un hada de los animales ¿Y tú quién eres?

La bestia no contesto, continuo su camino ignorando el hecho de que alguien le estuviera hablando.

Fawn: Oye ¿Eres mudo o algo así?- no obtuvo respuesta.

Fawn se cruzó de brazos. Muy bien, si no respondía, iba a tener que usar su técnica infalible. Hablar sin parar hasta que se cansara de escucharla.

Fawn: ¿Por qué usas pantalones? No te quedan mal pero están rotos, si yo fuera tu no los usaría. Es decir ¿Para que los quiero? Si de todas formas tengo mucho pelo y soy un animal. Yo por ejemplo, no soporto estar calzada, si de mí dependiera, estaría todo el día sin zapatos pero mis amigas dicen que es antiestético. Antiestético…a mí sinceramente esas cosas no me vienen. Una vez Rosetta casi se vuelve loca tratando de ponerme un vestido. Eso me recuerda a otra vez que arruine el suyo sin querer porque estaba jugando con una amiga a las bolas de lodo….

La bestia, ya irritada, dejo escapar un rugido en la en la cara de Fawn para callarla. Esta respondió con otro rugido y un golpe en la nariz, era una manera de decir "no me das miedo con eso". La bestia se pasó la mano por la cara.

Bestia: Por favor ya no hagas eso. Are lo que quieras pero deja de hablar de esa forma.

Fawn: Muy bien- se puso la manos en su cintura sintiéndose victoriosa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Bestia (suspiro): Aaron…


	4. No te dejare sola-o

_**Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**saililove-chan**__: Gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir XP. Hay muchas cosas por saber todavía y espero que puedas seguir disfrutando la historia. _

_**Mil Rosas: **__Jejej lo de los pantalones lo puse a propósito. Igual gracias por tu comentario. _

_**No te dejare sola/o**_

Terence decidió ir a casa de Tink esa noche. Cuando llego se encontró la puerta de la casa entre abierta. Entro sin problema, Tink le había dicho unas cuantas veces que él podía entrar a su casa sin tocar o pedir permiso. Se sorprendió al ver que había mucho desorden.

Terence: ¡Tink! ¿Estás aquí?

Tinkerbell se asomó a ver quién era con una mochila en la mano.

Tinkerbell: Aaa hola Terence que haces ¿Qué haces por aquí?- no era exactamente lo que quería decirle, más bien quería hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su hermano.

Terence: Solo pasaba a visitarte pero veo que estas ocupada ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuando Tinkerbell tenía la casa así de desordenada significaba que algo estaba planeando. No le molestaba eso, pero lo único que esperaba era que Tinkerbell no se haya metido en problemas.

Tinkerbell: Me voy de viaje- dejo la mochila a un lado y fue hasta un baúl a buscar unas cosas.

Terence: ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde vas?- se acercó a ella- Me imagino que no iras en busca de otro espejo mágico que te ayude a arreglar una cosa que dependa de toda la vida de las hadas ¿Verdad?

Tinkerbell: Mmm no en realidad- cerró el baúl y paso por de lado de Terence como si no estuviera ahí- Me voy al valle prohibido.

Terence: ¡¿Qué?! -grito- ¿Te volviste locas? No se puede ir a ese lugar es peligroso.

Tinkerbell: Aii descuida, no me pasara lo mismo que a tu…- se tapó la boca, no quería decirlo pero las palabras salieron automáticamente.

Terence: ¿A mi qué? …¿A mi hermano?- se cruzó de brazos.

Tinkerbell: Sss…Terence lo siento, no quería mencionarlo.

Terence (suspiro): ¿Puedo sentarme?

Tinkerbell: Si.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa. Tinkerbell le ofreció algo para tomar.

Terence: ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- tomo un poco de su jugo.

Tinkerbell: Me entere hoy. Clank y Bobble me contaron sobre él.

Terence: ¿Por qué?

Tinkerbell le conto desde como Fawn había quedado atrapada en la cueva hasta llegar al tema de Aaron. Terence dejo el vaso en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Trence: No me gusta hablar de ese teman. Aaron y yo éramos como tú y Periwinkle, hacíamos todo juntos. A veces, me ayudaba con las entregas o yo le ayudaba a construir algo. Cuando me entere de que había desaparecido en ese lugar no volví a ser el mismo- se detuvo unos minutos- Les pedí a todos que por favor trataran de no hablar de él, al menos mientras yo estuviera presente.

Tinkerbell: No parece que afectara tanto, es decir, siempre estás de buen humor.

Terence: Trato de seguir siempre a delante y también de ponerle el mejor ánimo. Pero, cuando estoy solo, no hay un solo segundo en que no me sienta triste por él.

Al principio le había resultado difícil la pérdida de Aaron pero con el tiempo y con ayuda de algunos amigos volvió a alegrase, aunque a veces se ponía a pensar en él. Cuando se enteró que Tink tenía una hermana el sentimiento de tristeza volvió a invadirle

Tinkerbell: Lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Terence: No te preocupes- tomo las manos de Tink- tenían que saberlo en algún momento.

Tinkerbell: Aun así- se apartó- voy a ir a ese lugar, tengo que encontrar a Fawn. Beck sufrió un accidente y necesita que Fawn le done sangre.

Terence: No voy a detenerte, es más, iré contigo.

Tinkerbell: Olvídalo, tienes que quedarte aquí en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Si en dos semanas no aparezco ve a buscarme a mí y a Fawn.

Terence: A-A no pienso dejarte sola. Perdí a mi hermano, no pienso perder a mi mejor amiga.

"Mejor amiga" pensó Tink, la verdad no esperaba eso. A veces sentía que Terence la miraba como solo una amiga y nada más. En realidad ella sentía algo más, solo que no se animaba a decirlo.

Tinkerbell: De acuerdo, partiéremos en la mañana.

Terence: A la orden mi capitana- hizo una posición de soldado,

Terence y Tinkerbell terminaron de preparar sus cosas para ir al día siguiente al valle prohibido.

**Fawn y Aaron**

Como lo había prometido, Fawn no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino. Al llegar a la cueva donde vivía Aaron, ya no pudo aguantar más, tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle.

Fawn: Oye Aaron ¿Qué eres?

Aaron: ¿Tu qué crees que soy?- tomo asiento en una silla.

Fawn no escucho la pregunta, se quedó interesada en la cueva. Algo en ese lugar le hacía recordar a la casa de Tinkerbell, había cosas perdidas. A pesar de todo, los objetos de tierra firme llegaban incluso a este valle.

Aaron: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Fawn sacudió la cabeza.

Fawn: Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?

Aaron: Te hice pregunta, ya baja de las nubes.

Fawn: Jiji lo siento ¿Qué preguntaste?

Aaron: ¿Qué crees que soy?

Fawn: Ummm…buenoooo, creo que eres una especie de lobo que se para en dos pata con manos y uñas filosas. Además, tienes casi mi estatura y usas ropa.

Aaron: No es mejor decir "bestia".

Fawn: Ess que yo no…no quería ofenderte- trago saliva.

Aaron: No me ofendo, en realidad lo soy. Aunque no siempre lo fui.

Fawn: A ¿No? Yyy ¿Qué eras entonces?

Aaron: Un sparrowman.

Fawn: ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió- y ¿Por qué eres así?

Aaron: Mira…- sacudió la cabeza- prefiero no hablar de eso por el momento. Mañana te llevare a casa, ahora esta oscuro y es peligroso- solevanto para salir- quédate aquí.

Se fue de la cueva unos minutos para buscar leña. Cuando regreso, Fawn estaba dormida sobre una pila de hojas. Aaron encendió el fuego y se quedó bastante tiempo sentado observándolo. Se dio cuenta de que Fawn estaba temblando a causa del frio, se acercó a ella y le puso una manta para que estuviera un poco más abrigada. Luego volvió a sentarse en frente del fuego.

Fawn sintió como Aaron le ponía la manta. Era la segunda vez que la ayudaba, tenía que devolverle el favor. Si verdaderamente no era una bestia no podía dejarlo solo de esa manera, no iba a irse hasta encontrar la manera de que volviera a ser un sparrowman.


	5. En busca de Fawn y de una solución

_**Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**En busca de Fawn y de una solución**_

**Tinkerbell y Terence. **

Al otro día Tinkerbell y Terence fueron hasta la entrada del valle prohibido. Estaba toda tapada con rocas del derrumbe del día anterior. Terence noto que una de las rocas tapaba un hueco por donde se podía entrar a la caverna.

-Tink por aquí se puede entrar- dijo Terence movió la roca con cuidada y luego entro, junto con Tinkerbell, dentro de la cueva.

-No se puede ver casi nada-se quejó Tink.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo Terence con un tono irónico.

-Ja ja que graciosos eres- le dio un golpecito en el codo.

Los dos continuaron volando hasta la mitad del camino, donde cayeron al piso.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- se sorprendió Tinkerbell. Ajito sus alas para poder elevarse pero era inútil- no puedo volar.

Terence también hizo lo mismo pero no sirvió de nada.

-No entiendo que es lo que pasa, se supone que tenemos suficiente polvillo- Exclamo Terence.

-No hay otra opción, tenemos que caminar.

Siguieron lo que quedaba el resto del camino a pie.

-Oye dime…sé que no te gusta hablar de él pero ¿Cómo era tu hermano?- pregunto la artesana.

-Tú sí que eres curiosa, en eso me recuerdas mucho a él-dijo Terence con una sonrisa-. Bueno, a Aaron le gustaba coleccionar cosas perdidas al igual que a ti. Un día trajo una esfera de cristal muy interesante.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante un esfera de cristal?

-Es que no era cualquier esfera. Dentro había agua y nieve y además había una casita dentro de la ella.

-¿Agua y nieve? ¿Eso es posible?

-Jajaja él tampoco podía creerlo. Estaba tan interesado en esa esfera que la término rompiendo con un martillo. Aaron se empapo entero e incluso estaba un poco pegajoso. La nieve no parecía a la que nosotros conocemos.

-Vaya, sí que era una esfera interesante jaja.

Terence le conto todas las cosas que hizo su hermano, incluso de la vez que intento hacer una bote a motor que termino explotando. Tink no paraba de reírse de todas esas locuras que, incluso, ella podría hacer. Continuaron hablando hasta llegar al valle, ambos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver ese mundo tan extraño.

-¿Continuamos caminando?- pregunto Tink.

-Continuamos caminando- respondió Terence.

Los dos gritaron el nombre de Fawn para ver si aparecía pero no hubo respuesta.

**Fawn y Aaron**

Aaron estaba sentado en una piedra a fuera de la cueva donde vivía comiendo una fruta extraña redonda de color verde. Fawn se acercó a él para intentar ser su amiga.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunto el hada.

Aaron la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba usando la manta que le había dado el día anterior.

-Si- contesto la bestia dejándole un espacio en la piedra y Fawn se sentó.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Fawn trataba de decir algo pero no encontraba palabras. En cuanto a Aaron, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba solo y hablar no era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Quieres una fruta?- pregunto Aaron tratando de romper el silencio.

-¿Son confiables esas cosas?- Fawn tenía sus dudas.

-Si no lo fueran no las estaría comiendo. Anímate, saben a manzana- le acerco una de las frutas.

-Okey- agarro la frutas y las probo- tienes razón no están tan mal- le dio otro mordisco.

Hubo otro silencio pero Fawn esta vez no iba a quedarse callada.

-Gracias por la manta…eres muy amable- dijo Fawn algo tímida.

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que te congelaras.

-Jaja es muy bueno de tu parte considerando que ayer me ignorabas.

-El problema es que llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie, además no me agrada mucho mi aspecto…ver a otro sparrowman o a un hada me pone mal ¿Comprende?

-Un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo?

-No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta de los años que han pasado.

Fawn se armó de valor y se paró en frente de Aaron dejando la manta a un lado.

-Mira…quiero ayudarte ¿Esta bien? Pero primero debes confiar en mí decirme lo que te paso- Fawn se cruzó de brazo.

-Agradezco tu intenciones- se paró- pero ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso- Aaron intento pasar por al lado de Fawn pero se lo impidió.

-Por favor confía en mi ¿Quieres estar solo toda tu vida?

Aaron tardo en contestar a la pregunta.

-No…no quiero estar solo toda mi vida- contesto la Bestia algo triste.

-Entonces dime lo que te paso- le tomo de la mano- solo así te podré ayudarte.

Aaron sintió que su corazón latía toda velocidad. Fawn también sintió algo parecido y de golpe aparto su mano escondiéndolas detrás de su espalda. La Bestia sabía que no podía ocultarle mucho tiempo lo que le había pasado y además si quería volver a ser un sparrowman tenía que decírselo.

-Bueno- comenzó Aaron- para empezar, soy un sparrowman artesano y me convertí en Bestia por una tontería que hice. Veras, además de construir y reparar, soy muy curioso con ciertas cosas como por ejemplo lo que está prohibido. Nunca entendí porque este valle estaba prohibido así que vine a ver qué es lo que tenía de peligros. Al principio no encontré nada pero luego vi un castillo y…

-No me digas, sentiste curiosidad- interrumpió el hada.

-No pude evitar sentir mucha curiosidad. En fin, explore ese castillo y encontré un extraño cetro. No creí que era peligro, además creí que me serviría para un prototipo que estaba construyendo…a los dos minutos me convertí en esto que ves ahora.

-Primero déjame decirte una cosa, eres un cabeza hueca.

Aaron intento no hacer caso a ese comentario.

-Segundo- continúo Fawn- ¿Hay alguna manera de volverte a la normalidad?

-Tengo que conseguir tres cosas. Una piedra encantada india, un brazalete de Fauno y por ultimo…un corazón. Además, estas cosas no puedo hacerlas solo, es parte de la condición que alguien tenga que venir conmigo.

-¿Corazón de qué?- Fawn levanto una ceja.

-No tengo idea, solo sé que tengo que encontrar un corazón. Para encontrar la piedra tenemos que ir a unas ruinas que están en norte.

-¿Nunca intentaste regresar a Pixie Hollow para que alguien te ayude?

-No puedo salir del valle, esta maldición me lo impide.

-Muy bien, andando- Fawn intento dar unos pasos pero Aaron la agarró del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué estás loca?- sus caras estaban muy cercas- esto no es fácil, además llegar a las ruinas nos llevara un día entero sin mencionar que el valle a la noche es peligroso. Tenemos que preparar un montón de cosas.

-¿Pues entonces que estamos esperando?- Fawn se alejó de Aaron para ir hasta la cueva donde vivía- no tenemos todo el día. Además, tengo que regresar a casa antes de que Iridessa piense lo peor.

-¿Iridessa?

-Una amiga, es difícil de explicar. Mejor démonos prisa.

Después de un rato Fawn y Aaron emprendieron el viaje hacia la torre del norte.

_**Coff coff…hice un cambio de escritura. Es difícil de explicar, tengo mis motivos. **_

_**En fin, gracias por los comentarios. **_


	6. La piedra

**_Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

_**La piedra**_

En todo el tiempo que paso, Aaron se mantuvo serio con Fawn. A veces se comportaba amable pero otras veces la dejaba sola. Fawn le hacía preguntas para intentar conocerlo un poco más, él le respondía pero cuando las preguntas se tornaban muy personal la dejaba sola o, bien, la ignoraba.

-¿Nunca sonríes?- pregunto Fawn.

-¿Por qué tendría que sonreír?- le respondió con otra pregunta Aaron.

-¡Por esto!- Fawn se acercó más a Aaron y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

Aaron se cayó al piso a carcajadas. Intentaba zafarse pero Fawn no se lo permitía. Cuando se cansó dejo a Aaron respirar.

-Es bueno saber que tienes sentido del humor- comento Fawn.

-No vuelvas hacer eso- se enojó la bestia.

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo estoy jugando.

-Pues ya deja de hacerlo, no estoy para juegos.

-No, no lo estás, nunca lo estás ¿Podrías aunque sea ser un poco más alegre y divertirte?

-No tengo ninguna razón para serlo, soy una bestia ¿No te das cuenta?

-¡El que parezcas una bestia no significa que seas una, una bestia es aquel que no tiene corazón Aaron!

Fawn se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo de contestar a Aaron. No estaba bien dejarlo, había prometido ayudarlo pero ya estaba cansada de su comportamiento tan serio. Camino unos cuantos pasos sin tener idea donde estaba yendo hasta que encontró las ruinas que Aaron le había dicho ¿Qué hacía? ¿Esperaba a Aaron o entraba sola? Lo más probable es que Aaron estuviera gruñendo por otra parte así que decidió entrar sola. Entre más pronto consiguiera la piedra, más rápido regresaría a su casa. Entro por un pasadizo que había a la vista y camino dentro de las ruinas. En las paredes había unos raros dibujos, eran de hadas y otros seres que se trasformaban en criaturas extrañas. En el medio había un dibujo que parecía un fauno que, en sus manos, tenía una esfera de color roja. Al lado de él había otras criaturas que estaban arrodilladas entregándole algo que Fawn no pudo distinguir. Algo en eso dibujos la asusto un poco y siguió a delante.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba la piedra. Era pequeña, brillante de color amarilla, estaba apoyada sobre un pedestal hecho de piedra y para llegar a ella tenía pasar por un puente de madera poco confiable. Si se rompía mientras alguien caminaba por ahí caería al precipicio. Antes de ir hacia donde estaba la piedra se quedó pensativa unos minutos ¿Y si al tomar la piedra ella se transforma en una extraña criatura? No podía darse vuelta atrás ahora. Camino sobre el puente con cuidado, al llegar al pedestal tomo la piedra con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió de golpe y se miró todo el cuerpo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. No era peluda, no tenía garras, cola o cualquier otra cosa extraña. Se sintió aliviada por eso.

Camino otra vez por el puente con la piedra en la mano. Al llegar al medio, el puente se rompe pero antes de que caer al precipicio Aaron la agarra del brazo.

¡Tranquila!-grito Aaron-...te subiré en seguida.

-¡Espera!- dijo Fawn- Se me cayó la piedra.

Fawn miro hacia abajo. La piedra estaba intacta, había caído justo en un risco que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

-Sacude tu brazo un poco hacia la izquierda y saltare a ese risco- dijo el hada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas demente?!-grito la bestia.

-No, es la única manera de recuperar la piedra. Caeré al risco, tomare la piedra y luego tomare tu mano otra vez.

-¡Olvídalo, no voy hacer eso! ¡Prefiero seguir siendo una bestia antes que perderte!

Fawn se sonrojo ante el comentario. Aaron también se sintió algo incómodo por eso.

-Confía en mi- Fawn lo miro directamente a los ojos para transmitirle seguridad- todo estará bien, créeme.

Aaron lo dudo unos minutos pero luego sacudió su brazo hacia la izquierda como el hada le había dicho con cuidado para que no cayera al precipicio. Afortunadamente, Fawn logro saltar al risco sin problema. Agarro la piedra y luego miro a Aaron.

-La tengo- se la mostro.

-¡Sube de una vez!- la reto Aaron.

-Insisto, tienes que sonreír de vez en cuando.

-No es momento de discutir ahora Fawn. Por favor toma mi mano- Aaron estiro más el brazo.

Fawn salto lo más alto que pudo y tomo la mano de la bestia. Aaron la subió enseguida. El puente estaba por romperse pero ambos corrieron hacia la entrada antes de que se destruyera por completo.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo el hada de forma triunfante el hada- No fue tan difícil.

Aaron le respondió con un abrazo cariñoso. La apretó más fuerte hacia él y le paso la mano por la espalda con ternura. Fawn le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Aaron.

-Sí, gracias.

Se separaron y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Fawn no comprendía el comportamiento de Aaron, primero era serio y luego la trataba con cariño. En verdad ese chico era extraño.

-Lo siento- dijo al bestia para romper el silencio que se había formado. .

-No es necesario, yo no debí hacer bromas. Es que, solo quise levantarte un poco los ánimos- Fawn bajo y subió la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro- Aaron, no quiero discutir más. Solo quiero regresar a casa y quiero…quiero que tu vengas conmigo.

-Mira, en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención ser…

-¿Una bestia?- completo Fawn- Te lo repito otra vez, una bestia es aquel que no tiene corazón. Tú salvaste la vida dos veces y me ayudaste.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Es decir ¿Por qué crees que hay personas así?

-Conozco a un hada de la tormenta que, además de ser un patán, se comporta como una verdadera bestia. Prefiero no hablar del tema.

-De acuerdo, mejor sigamos nuestro camino- Aron empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

-Antes que eso- lo paro Fawn-, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante, dila.

-Cuando iba caminando por aquí, vi unos extraños dibujos y había uno de un fauno que resaltaba bastante en mi opinión ¿Sabe qué o quién es?

-Se llama Delfon, es el Rey o Dios de este valle. Si lo llegas a ver, ten mucho cuidado. No demuestres miedo y mantente seria en todo momento. Tus emociones no tienen que notarse.

-¿Por qué?- Fawn levanto unas de sus cejas- ¿Tú lo has visto?

-Sí, no es nada agradable. Mejor salgamos de este lugar, más tarde te hablare de él.

Fawn decidió dar por terminado el tema. Se alejando del templo y fueron hacia su siguiente destino.

**Tink y Terence.**

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, el piso por donde estaba Tinkerbell se abrió y ella cae adentro de un pozo. Terence intento agarrarla pero no lo consiguió.

-¡TINK!- Grito Terrence dentro del hoyo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Terence se lanzó al pozo y se deslizo sobre el como si estuviera en un tobogán. El pozo llevaba a una especie de pasaje subterráneo. Miro de un lado a otro, no había rastro de Tinkerbell. Decidió seguir adelante con la esperanza de encontrarla.

_**Saililove-chan**__**:**__Me alegra que te guste el cambio de escritura, gracias por el comentario. En cuanto a lo del corazón, más adelante te vas a dar cuenta de lo que se trata. _

_**Nanu:**__Me alegra saber que hasta ahora no te estoy decepcionando. Como dije antes, ya se van a dar cuenta lo que pasa con lo del corazón. _


End file.
